Bade 2 stories in 1
by BadeandElavan
Summary: Heaps of Bade!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

YAY! Squealed Cat. WHAT? Questioned Jade. I won a trip for me and 6 other friends to Paris the city of Love said Cat. Who you gonna take asked Jade. Umm You, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Rex and Tori. VEGA seriously. Yeah she is my friend cat said. Well let's go ask the others then. Hey Babe and Cat said Beck. Cat you ask the others I'll ask Beck. Cat said Tori, Robbie, Rex and Andre. Guess What I won a trip to Paris and I'm taking you guys, Beck and Jade, Cool I'm so excited the others said. Hey Babe do you want to come on a trip to Paris and cat asked me to ask you. I'm gonna come then now let's go over to the others. Hey we are leaving tomorrow 5:00 am on the dot so we will meet at the airport at 4:00am okay? Fine jade agreed along with the others. Well I'm gonna go home said Cat and Robbie and Tori and Andre. Bye Jade and Beck said. I'm staying at your RV tonight Jade informed Beck. Okay well ill see ya later than. Jade went home and got all her stuff ready for the trip tomorrow and went over to Becks. Hey BABE beck greeted jade with a peck on the lips which ended as SEX. Beck and Jade went to sleep that night excited for tomorrow.

Chapter 2:

Good Morining Beck said to Jade. Jade was not a morning person and was still asleep. so beck picked her up and put her in his truck along with their luggage. When they arrived at the airport the plane was getting borded so they hopped on but Jade was still being held up by Beck and was drooling on his back. Hey Beck the others said to him and laughed when they saw Jade. The flight is gonna be 6 hours Tori mentioned. 3 hours into the flight. Jade woke up and Beck kissed her on the lips and that woke her right up. Jade and beck sarted making out. Guys STOP said Tori but they just ignorded her and Kept making out. They arrived in Paris and they went to their hotel Las Baby a five stared hotel. Ok well we have 3 rooms with a double bed in each one. Beck and I are sharring a room so we can get busy together with NO INTERUPTiONS Jade said and Beck aggreed since he did want to have sex with her. The others looked disgusted as Jade and beck went upsatirs to their Room. well me and Tori are sharring a room said Cat and Robbie and andre can share a are gonna play truth or dare at 7:00 ok and its 6:55 now ok.

Chapter 3:

ok truth or dare said Cat

Truth or Dare Jade

Truth

How many times have you and Beck done you know IT

heaps. Um Truth or dare Robbie

Uhh truth'

do u like cat

Yes

Truth or dare cat

dare

i dare you to make out with ME!

ok Robbie and Cat Made out

um okkay truth or dare Tori

Truth

do you like andre

yes but more than a friend

truth or dare Beck

Dare

I dare you and Jade to go at it right now infront of us

OKAY

Beck grabbed Jade and started kissing her and she reached fortop and lifted it above his head as he unclasped her bra and took her top off not breaking the undone and took off becks pants and Beck did the same to jade and Jade took off Becks Boxers and Beck took off jades Thong. Beck was hard and Jade was wet. So she grabbed a condom and put it on beck. beck went inside of jade and Him and jade were moaning and beck started licking her and biting her neck and screaming and pulling her very close as she started to scream as he started moaning more he finally cam at the same time as Jade. They got redressed.

WOW they all said regretting asking them to do that . .

They all went to Bed

Chapter 4:

We are leaving today it has been a week and jade and beck had went at it 20 times this week really! They got on their plane and left paris it was trully the city of LOVE 3

Story 2 THE SLAP!

Jade West's Page

Jade West status update: I want a Dark black weeding in Queensland australia Mood: Thoughty :?

commets:

Beck Oliver: I want a church wedding

Jade west: Then Have one ?

Beck Oliver: But you want a dark black one in QLD australia

Jade West: Who said im gonna marry you anyway

Cat Valentine: Can i come

Jade West: If i dont hate you then

Cat Valentine: can Robbie , Rex , Andre and Tori come

Jade west: anyone but VEGA

Trina Vega: Can I come

Jade West: YES ACCUALLY NO HAHA

Beck Oliver: wait why are you not gonna marry me

Jade West: why should I

Rex Powers: MARRY ME TUTS

Jade West: Im gonna kill you so no

REX POWERS: Cranky Bitch

Jade West: Watch what you say or you might not wake up tommorrow

Beck Oliver: because im your boyfriend

Jade West: Seriously thats all you thought of

Beck Oliver: Yes I Love you xxxx 3

Jade West : I love you too xxxx 3

Tori Vega: The Love today

Jade West: get off my page VEGA

Chapter 2:

Beck Oliver Status Update: Im in Love with my beatiful sexy girlfriend Jade I Love you 3Mood: In Love 3

Jade Oliver: Why did you cange my name to Jade Oliver

Beck Oliver: Thats what you will be someday

Jade Oliver: that day is not today

Beck Oliver: I know

Jade WEST: HAHA I changed it back

Beck WEST: I just changed mine

Jade West: I am honered that you have my last name haha

Beck West : same i love you 3

Jade West:I love you tooo

cat valentine: aww feeling the love

Jade Oliver: okkay

Beck Oliver: you changed your name i love it

Jade Oliver: i do to

Cat Valentine: you guys got married

Jade oliver: NO

Beck Oliver: I love you

Jade Oiver: Horny today

Beck Oliver Yeah

Jade Oliver: Ill fix that

Tori Vega: EW

Jade Oliver: WATEVER AT LEAST I CAN HAVE SEX ill be over in a minute


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reviews I will try and get better at writing. This chapter is only gonna be short because i have to go to a funeral :)**

**The Slap again**

**Jade west status update:** Enjoying my day so far with Beck . You will never guess what we just did. MOOD: Happy :)

Beck Oliver: We had SEX everyone

Jade West : yes and dont be Jelous

Tori Vega: OMFG no one cares

Jade west: Who gives a shit what you think?

Tori Vega: Ofended

Jade West: Are you Okay sacasm

Beck Oliver: Im with jade on this one i love you babe 3

jade west: I love you to 3

Cat valentine: I you too

Jade west: LOL cat not like that

Beck oliver: :*

Jade west: :*

Cat Valentine :*

Jade west: STOP IT CAT

**Cat Valentine has signed off**

Jade west HAHA

Beck Oliver Status update: Horny Today. Mood HORNY :/

Jade west ill be right over

Beck oliver . YAY

Jade West satus update: Exhausted from SEX mood exhausted :O

beck Oliver: thanx i needed that

jade west: so did i i love you 3

Beck oliver: I love you too 3 one sec i have an idea.

**Beck Oliver and Jade west are now married**


End file.
